1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly relates to treadmills providing automatic controls.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, people tend to lack adequate exercise due, for example, to busy lifestyles. To the extent running has become popular as a simple and effective means for squeezing physical activity into a tight schedule, it is not always practicable. When the weather is bad or during particular times such as at night, running on a treadmill can be more convenient as compared to being outside.
Prior treadmills, such as disclosed in Taiwan Patents I468200, have sought to rehabilitate heath by arranging sensors at a left side and a right side of a belt, and when a user runs on the belt, the sensors are used for detecting a pace start point and a pace stop point of the user, therefore generating an activation signal and a stop signal of the belt, so as to control the belt by the stop signal and the activation signal. The process is repeated and repeated again so that the rehabilitation effect can be achieved.
To obtain the positions of feet of the user, many pairs of infrared sensors are needed to be placed at the left side and the right side of the belt. However, the quantity of the sensors must be sufficient if the positions of the user's feet are precisely needed. It is not easy to arrange too many sensors at the two sides of the belt, and the infrared sensors are expensive and may be damaged by kicking of the user or by the vibration due to the running.